russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Week TV Schedule 2015
'IBC-13' Modnay-Wednesday (March 30-April 1) :12:30 pm - APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Drama Special :2:45 pm - Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik :3:30 pm - Flames :4 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :4:30 pm - :Mon: Turboranger :Tue: Kamen Rider Fourze :Wed: Jiban :5 pm - The Weakest Link (Philippine version) (last 3 days) :5:45 pm - Janella: A Teen Princess :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Voltron Man :8:30 pm - Your Heart, My Love :9:15 pm - Hope and Light (3 day holy week special) :9:45 pm - Sic O'Clock News :10:15 pm - TreseBella: Siempre te Amare :10:45 pm - TreseBella: La Tempestad :11:15 pm - Ronda Trese :11:45 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Good Take :Wed: Forum ni Randy :12:30 am to 1:30 am - TV Shoppe Maundy Thursday (April 2) :7 am - Spongebob Squarepants: 3-Hour SpongeBob-A-Thon :10 am - Thank You Blessed Alvaro :10:30 am - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. :11 am - Finding God In Everyday Work/ St. Jose Maria Is Like A Father To Me :11:30 am - Gintong Yaman Sa Ordinaryong Buhay :3:30 pm - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. :12 nn - Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik Marathon :3 pm - Passsionately Loving The World :3:30 pm - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Philippines :4 pm - Thank You Blessed Alvaro :4:30 pm - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Phils. :5 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :5:30 pm - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon :7 pm - Voltron Man Marathon :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office: Ika-13 Kapitulo :Starring: Christopher de Leon, Zsa Zsa Padilla and Albert Martinez :10:30 pm to 1 am - TV Shoppe Good Friday (April 3) :7 am - Spongebob Squaepants: 3-Hour SpongeBob-A-Thon :10 am - Gintong Yaman Sa Ordinaryong uhay :10:30 am - The Faith at Twenty :11 am - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Philippines :11:30 am - Finding God In Everyday Work/ St. Jose Maria Is Like A Father To Me :12 nn - Seven Last Words Year 28: Year of the Poor :3 pm - Gintong Yaman Sa Ordinaryong Buhay :3:30 pm - The Prelate Of Opus Dei In The Philippines :4 pm - UNIV: 25 years with John Paul II :4:30 pm - The Faith at Twenty :5 pm - Spongebob Squarepants :5:30 pm - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon :7 pm - Voltron Man Marathon :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office: Tag-Araw, Tag Ulan :Staring: Dina Bonnevie and Gary Estrada :10:30 pm to 1 am - El Shaddai Holy Friday Special Black Saturday (April 4) :7 am - Spongebob Squarepants: 3-Hour SpongeBob-A-Thon :10 am - KapinoyLand Lenten Season :10:30 am - Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik Marathon :3 pm - Janella: A Teen Princess Marathon :6 pm - ONE FC :7 pm - Sandy's Romance: Sad Letter :8 pm - Viva Box Office: Pinagbiyak na Bunga :Starring: Andrew E. :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm to 4:30 am - El Shaddai Easter Vigil Live @ Amvel City Easter Sunday (April 5) :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - Kerygma TV (Unchurched: Answering the Call of Pope Francis for Mercy and Compassion Kerygma TV Holy Week Special) :7:30 am - Easter Celebration :8 am - Easter Reflection :8:30 am - Easter Jubilance :9 am - Easter Reflection :9:30 am - Y2K: Yes to Kids :10 am - Chinatown TV :11 am - Kawaii International :12 nn - Hey it's Fans Day! :Promoting new shows like Princess Charm, Two Sides of Ana and Miss Universe Queen :3 pm - 2014-15 PBA Commissioners' Cup :7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :With Guest: Michelle Vito (promoting the romantic teen fantasy series Princess Charm) :8 pm - Express Balita Weekend :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:45 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:45 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Bilang Na Ang Araw Mo :Starring: Cesar Montano, Rustom Padilla and Charlene Gonzales :12:45 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai Within the three day period: JMM Covers 'RPN-9' Maundy Thursday (April 2) :11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :12 nn - Seven Last Words :3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special :6 pm - Sand Sharks :8 pm - American Idol (live via satellite) :9:30 pm - Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Home Shopping Network Good Friday (April 3) :11 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :12 nn - Seven Last Words :3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special :6 pm - Friday the 13th :7:45 pm - Friday the 13th Part 2 :9:30 pm - Friday the 13th Part 3 :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Home Shopping Network Black Saturday (April 4) :6 am - Sharing In The City Lenten Special :7 am - Barney & Friends :7:30 am - Sesame Street :8 am - Care Bears :8:30 am - Beware the Batman :9 am - Pokemon: XY :9:30 am - Timeless Love Marathon :2 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat Special :6 pm - Drop Zone :8 pm - Lovingly Yours, Nora Lenten Drama :9 pm - URCC :10 pm - Bong Revilla Cinema: Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig :12 mn to 1 am - Home Shopping Network Within the three day period: JMM Covers